Historias de mi Bloque  La lavandería
by Mrs.Ryddle-Black
Summary: Genial, menuda panorámica debe estar viendo. Granger, de veras eres tu?. Mierda, Malfoy, tenía que ser Malfoy. Bueno es una historia cortita y graciosa. Sorry los summary no son mi fuerte.


Esto es pequeño dramione, no se como estará teniendo en cuenta que lo hice en plena clase de mates ^^

Advertencias: Mundo muggle, edad adulta y después de la guerra.

Las ventajas del lavado largo

Era ya por la tarde cuando bajó a la lavandería a recoger la ropa de su compañera y a meter la suya propia. Empujó la puerta con la espalda ya que las manos las tenía ocupadas con el inmenso capazo de ropa sucia.

Echó una ojeada por dentro del edificio. Se encontraba totalmente vacío. Ni una sola alma. "En fín" pensó mientras se encongía de hombros. Se dirigió al sector que se encontraba al fondo frente a la entrada. Era el mas tranquilo.

Estaba agachada recogiendo la ropa cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la puerta abrirse y de unos pasos seguros.

"Oh genial, menuda panorámica se tiene que estar tragando el pobre" pensó al notar la posición en la que se encontraba. Dándole la espalda al recién llegado y casi con el culo en pompa. No era su momento mas glorioso que digamos.

Se incorporó lentamente todavía sin querer dar la cara al desconocido. Tragándose toda la verguenza que en ese momento sentía giró levemente la cabeza para descubrir quien era el nuevo cliente. Y para su sorpresa y alegría se encontró con los mejores hombros que había visto en años si no contaba los de Víktor, claro. Pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. Siguió descendiendo los ojos sin perder detalle de la espalda fibrada y del finde esta en unas estrachas caderas que estaban coronadas con el mejor culo que unos vaqueros podían cubrir.

Sonrío con apreciación mientras admitía que el chico prometía. Y así fue como la pillaron unos ojos grises como la plata, seguramente con una cara de auténtica salida;fijo.

Se sobresaltó de sobre manera cuando reconoció como familiares los ojos del desconocido. En su cabeza se estaba empezando a formar una idea de quien podía ser y una voz más profunda de lo que recordaba pero no por ello menos atrayente le dijo con un toque de malicia y arrogancia.

-Vaya Granger, nunca habría pensado que pudieras llegar a poner esa cara si era para un libro.

"Malfoy, tenía que ser Malfoy. De todas la personas que podrían haber entrada hoy al establecimento tenía que ser el maldito de Draco-soy-mejor-que-tú-Malfoy". Pensó echando chispas por los ojos y tratando que no se notara su verguenza al haber sido descubierta en pleno repaso.

-Increíble, un Malfoy rebajado a hacer su propia colada- dijo ella intentando recuperar la poca dignidad que en esos momentos sentía que había perdido- el fin del mundo se hacerca.

-Jajaja muy graciosa Granger, tal y como recordaba, aunque he de admitir que esa retaguardia se me escapó cuando estabamos en el colegio-dijo con en tono sugerente para después mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle con una sonrisa torcida llena de picardía- ¿Dónde la habías guardado todos estos años atrás?

-A buen recaudo de tipos como tú, señor-me-ligo-a-una-diferente-cada-noche-Malfoy.

-Auch, eso ha dolido Granger- respondió él mientras ponía una cómica cara como si le hubiesen atizado en el estómago.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. Hacía ya años que no sabía nada sobre el rubio y sinceramente eso le molestó un poco ya que después de que se pasase de bando se hicieron no amigos, pero si buenos camaradas. Al menos podían respirar el mismo aire sin provocar una explosión.

-Bueno si, será mejor que me ponga a ello cuanto antes- dijo tranquilamente pero añadiendo-con la ropa-al ver la cara de confusión y la sonrisa que se había empezado a formar en los labios del joven-Pervertido.

-Que quieres que haga, me lo has puesto a huevo pequeña- respndió mientras se encogía de hombros despreocupadamente y se giraba también para encargarse de su propia colada.

Suspirando a modo de resignación puso en marcha la lavadora mientras sofocaba un gemido de frustración al ver en la pantallita -" lavado largo"-. Genial, esta iba ha ser una tarde interesante y puede que un tanto extraña.

Bueno eso es todo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Dejen reviews plisss estoy pensando en hacer mas historias como esta, como les suena eso?

Bye and kisses =)


End file.
